


The False Allegiance Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya need to discover why agents are dying before they even can get started on their affairs before the witness to a traitorous exchange or more agents are killed. Thanks to yelizaverta52 for her beta work</p>
            </blockquote>





	The False Allegiance Affair

Chapter 1

As Illya Kuryakin lowered Jimmy McLaughlin from the beam where he was hanging, Napoleon Solo placed his gun back into his holder and did the same for Josephina Kuryakin. They had been savagely tortured by Thrush for information they didn't have. The assault force stood around the two top agents holding the injured agents as the medics brought in the stretcher.

Suddenly Jo grabbed Napoleon's gun aiming it at one of the rescuers. "Why Pantu? Why?" She moaned in pain.

The rest of the force aimed at Jo while Brad Pantu stared at her.

"Lower your guns," Napoleon ordered everyone. "Jo give me back my gun. You're barely able to hold it straight much less fire it."

"We were betrayed Napoleon. Only a few people knew where we were. Although it was very dark in this cell, one time the light from the hall lit the corner of it where the person directing the interrogation was standing. I saw you Brad," she said raising the gun higher in his direction.

"Pantu?" Napoleon asked.

"She's crazy. How can you believe her?" The traitor said moved back raising his own gun.

The rest of the team wasn't sure whom to aim at looking toward their CEA.

"A gun," Jimmy demanded. Illya looked toward Napoleon who nodded. After he handed him a gun, Kuryakin lifted the agent's head helping him sit up.

"I also recognized your voice. When the guy working us over said he didn't believe we knew anything, you said you didn't care just kept calling for them to hurt the Russian." Jimmy voice was low, but the shock of his statement had the team's guns turn toward the defector.

"How can you guys stand there supporting that Commie? She and her brother have taken our rightful place in UNCLE. They're spies who are probably selling us out daily."

Attempting to rush toward Jo, Mark Slate and April Dancer grabbed Pantu before he could get more than a few feet.

Napoleon's eyes turned cold with a fury seldom seen by others. "Pantu when did you sell out to Thrush?"

"Oh don't be so surprised Napoleon. There are couple of others in headquarters that feel as I do and you'll never find them." Before anyone could stop him he pointed his gun toward Jo but when the shot came it was Pantu who fell.

"No one shoots my partner," Jimmy said as he dropped the gun no longer conscious.

"Napoleon," Jo began in a weak pain filled voice. "I think I am going to go to sleep now."

As she became unconscious, he caught her and his falling gun.

"Clean up that mess," he commanded the others around him before placing Jo on the stretcher.

Illya stood next to his partner once the injured agents were removed. "We have a predicament to deal with back at headquarters. Waverly is going to be very unhappy."

"Oh that is putting it nicely. Let's finish up here then break the news to the old man." Napoleon looked at his partner knowing they were in for some very long days.

…..

The debriefing was intense with everyone in the room on edge. Waverly had filled then lit his pipe a number of times a sure sign that he was angry.

"Tell me again what Pantu said," he demanded of his CEA.

"There were a couple of other in headquarters that feel as he did, and we'll never find them."

"Are you sure he wasn't just saying it as an idol threat?" William Evans, the head of Section Five asked. His second, John Ritter, nodded his agreement. Security inside of UNCLE was their responsibility, and he didn't like the idea that there were Thrush agents within the ranks of UNCLE headquarters.

Illya spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "Mr. Evans. The man was trying to kill my sister and her partner. I do not believe he was into idol threats at that moment."

"I believe Mr. Evans just meant could you have misunderstood him?" Ritter said.

Napoleon rapidly stood placing his hands on the table but before he could speak, Waverly spoke.

"Gentlemen, we aren't here to doubt one another. Obviously Pantu was up to something and we need to take his threats seriously. Mr. Solo resume your seat. How are Miss Kuryakin and Mr. McLaughlin?"

"The doctor said one week of medical, then a few weeks of desk duty and rehab therapy before they should be able to return to the field," Napoleon answered still giving Evans a cold stare.

"Good now down to business. This revelation may have some bearing on a recent upswing in incidents that have resulted in the deaths and injuring of a number of agents."

"Sir?" Although Napoleon knew a number of agents had been ambushed recently, he had been on his own assignment then led the rescue of Jo and Jimmy. Because of this he hadn't had time to examine the problem yet.

"Mr. Evans, if you would update Mr. Solo and Kuryakin."

The Section Five chief handed each man a file. "Mr. Ritter prepared this summary of the last three months assignments. I've also included figures from the previous quarters. You'll see that we've had an increase in attacks on our agents who are either just arriving or have just recently arrived at their assignments."

Napoleon looked over at his partner who had finished looking over the numbers and whistled. "Over a 250% increase in death and injuries in the last three months? Have you rechecked these numbers?"

"Mr. Kuryakin, I do know my job," Evans spit back at him.

"Gentlemen this internal squabbling is getting us nowhere. We have knowledge that there are Thrush agents in our organization. I'd suggest that we work together to eliminate this problem. Mr. Solo and Kuryakin you'll examine the files of the last three months failed affairs and see if you can find out what went wrong in each case. Mr. Evans you'll go over the staff looking for inconsistencies in our people. Dismissed."

As the men left the office Kuryakin placed his hand on Evans arm and when Ritter started to move toward his chief, the chill of Illya's eyes had him stopping.

"The torture of two of our agents is not an idol threat." The frost in his voice made it clear that another such statement would not be appreciated.

Illya walked toward his office while Napoleon was stopped by Evans, "I think your partner just threatened me. I don't appreciate his attitude."

"No Evans, Illya didn't threaten you. Just letting you know you're walking on thin ice with him. He doesn't threaten, he just does." With that Napoleon left the Section V head watching him walk away.

…..

Two weeks later:

Slamming the group of files down on the desk, Napoleon, CEA, Number One Section Two was fuming, "We've been over these at least a dozen times and found nothing. I'm willing to accept one incident as bad luck, two maybe as consequences but with five occurrences I agree with Mr. Waverly someone is giving out information. However we haven't been able to come up with one clue as to how they're doing it. Any other ideas?"

Illya, second in command of Section Two watched his partner. He knew his frustration as he felt it too. They had spent the last month on this assignment and hadn't gotten any hints as to what was happening plus they had no action except for going over paperwork.

"Look we are getting nowhere fast. Why not go to the gym, take out our aggression with some physical exercise and put this up for the rest of the day. Going over it repeatedly is not getting us anyplace. Perhaps that will help us look at it differently. We have been inactive much too long. "

Section Two agents hated inactivity and the last month had been boring. Except for Jo's and Jimmy's rescue there was no action anywhere by Thrush or any of the other organizations that usually caused them trouble.

They had been giving demonstrations for the new agents on hand to hand combat, shooting and anything else Waverly could think of help keep them out of trouble while they worked on the assignment of uncovering the leak.

Of course Illya'sexplosive demonstration had gone a little wild causing the only excitement they had all month.

As they headed toward the gym, Napoleon grinned. After the exercise in the gym, he had a date with Jo. Maybe a little time with her would help him clear his head but at the least it would hopefully result in another kind of workout.

…..

Josephina Kuryakin entered the massage area of the gym fresh from a shower, "Hi Sven, I am here for my torture session."

"Miss Kuryakin," Sven Ruud said with mock frustration, "Don't say things like that, you'll give these new agents the wrong idea."

She recognized the three agents sitting there from the knife demonstration she had just completed a while ago. Winking at them she said, "Do not worry guys, he only tortures experienced Section Two agents. You newbies he likes to lull into a false sense of security."

"Miss Kuryakin! You're early."

She smiled at him, "I finished the demonstration early and this appointment does not give me enough time to start anything new. So I was wondering if you have an empty room I could rest in until you are ready for me."

"Ah, you didn't wish for the medical staff to see that you need some rest."

"Now Sven, if you do not mention this, I will not find it necessary to tell anyone about the last party you were at."

"Miss Kuryakin!"

Jo grinned at him. It was a game they played, but both respected the other skills and professionalism.

"You can use the second room from the end and please stop trying to scare my clients."

With a wink at the new agents and a small laugh, she headed toward the room.

Chapter 2

The sounds of the waves lapping the shore, dim lights, and pleasant smell of lavender quickly had Jo falling asleep while waiting her turn.

She woke to the sound of shouting and loud voices in the last room.

"Did you do as you were ordered?" Demanded an angry voice.

"That's what you pay me for isn't it?" Came an equally enraged answer.

She recognized Sam Bell's voice, the assistance director in filing but the other voice was unfamiliar so she continued to listen silently.

"The reports were supposed to have the changes made already; however, some of them aren't yet. Why?" The unknown voice said. There was a grating sound to it.

"I need to be careful or nothing will be done." Bell whined.

"You've been paid now get it done! When Waverly sends Solo and Kuryakin to investigate the new Thrush plant in Russia,Central wantsthem to have no idea that the data is incorrect."

"Look I'll make changes as soon as I can **,** then I'm out of it. " Bell seemed to be standing up to the other person.

"Once we get rid of Solo and that commie partner of his we won't need you anymore **,** then and only then **,** will you be done."

"What about the sister?"

"Oh we have someone very anxious to have a word with her. Don't the time we are done UNCLE will have no commies working for them."

Jo could hear them leaving and hurrying to the door to see Bell walking out the door but not whohe had been talking to. She didn't think he saw her, so she quickly pulledon her jeans and turtleneck. Sliding on her shoes, she ran out the door.

"Miss Kuryakin where do you think you're going? I was just getting to you." Sven called out after her.

"Have to see someone immediately. Do not worry I will come back for my torture session at another time."

As she opened the door, a dart hit her in the neck from a corner of the hall, " _Proklyatie_ , they did see me," she said sliding to the floor unconscious.

…..

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were just dressing after working off some the boredom when the alarms began to scream.

"It seems like we don't have the rest of the day off partner," Napoleon said pulling his gun as they ran toward Waverly's office.

"And you are surprised? Thrush has been lying low this last they are launching whatever they have been cooking up." Illya suggested.

"We can only hope partner. One more pile of paperwork and I had intended to go out and stir up trouble."

An overhead announcement demanded their immediate presence in medical had them turning quickly and heading toward it.

…..

Ruud had pulled the dart out immediately after hitting the alarm. Medical was next to the massage area and Jo was quickly taken to a room.

The doctor took one look at her ordering "Get some blood drawn so we can see what the toxicant is."

Checking her over he saw that her pulse was irregular and slowing down dangerously, her breathing was getting difficult, and she was beginning to swell all over.

"Let's get IV of Normal Saline going full open, hook up the oxygen and have the ventilator set to go if we need it and check out her electrolytes. Let's also get a heart monitor on her."

A few minutes later the lab tech ran in with the results, "Digoxin overdose!"

Waverly, who was in Medical checking on another agent looked down at Josephina who was still unconscious. She was beginning to respond to the epinephrinethe doctor had administered to speed up her heart.

"Thank goodness Mr. Ruud pulled out the dart, the overdose of digoxin could have stopped her heart," the doctor report to him looking at the results the lab tech handed him.

"Now that we know what the drug was, we'll give some DibiFab (Digoxin Immune Fab) and counteract the medication. Whoever darted her was going for the quick death."

Illya and Napoleon joined Waverly in Jo's room. She slowly opened her eyes to see everyone looking down at her. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know, Miss Kuryakin. Why would someone chance attempting to kill you in headquarters?"

With a nod to her, the men glance waiting in silence.

With a shrug, she repeated what she had overheard in the treatment room and the fact she thought she hadn't been spotted.

"It seems gentlemen, Miss Kuryakin was discovered. I won't have my agents attacked in headquarters. You've been working on it a monthand nothing has come to light. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

…..

Napoleon and Illya took two security officers with them to Bell's office. Seeing them enter, Sam grabbed a gun from his drawer and began to wave it around.

"Stay right there. I'm not going anyplace with you guys."

"Put the gun down. We're not here to hurt you, but you have to come with us," Napoleon tried to talk him down.

"Why would I believe you? Your Russian lover is no better than Thrush. Waverly and you have brought this organization down by bringing in commies and now you want to bring the rest of the agents down with you. I won't let it happen." He raised his gun toward Illya pulling the trigger.

Seeing where he was aiming, Napoleon pushed his partner behind a desk and returned the fire as he followed him down. His shot killed Bell on the spot.

Waverly walked in the room after he was assured it was clear looking at Bell on the floor, "You couldn't have wounded him Mr. Solo instead of killing him?"

Napoleon took the reproach as he helped his partner up. "Sorry sir. I was diving behind a desk at the same time."

"Search his desk and belongings to see if we can find out what he was up to," Waverly ordered the security detail as he waved his top agents to follow him.

"Gentlemen I want whoever was working with Bell and a stop put to this plot. Do whatever you need to and do it now."

"Sir, I believe we need to go back to the where a few of these occurrences happened and examine the sites ourselves."

"Then do it Mr. Solo and do it now before we have any other deaths." Waverly seldom showed it but it was clear, that now, he was furious.

"The attacks that make the least sense are the ones in Arizona, Louisiana, and West Virginia as our agents had just arrived when they were shot down. We'd like to check them out," Napoleon suggested.

"Just get to the bottom of our problem." Waverly dismissed the agents.

As they began to walk out, Illya turned around. "What about Miss Kuryakin sir. She will be in the line of fire until we find the other Thrush agent."

"Yes, you're correct. said if she's stable she can leave medical in twelve hours, then we'll move her to a safe house with her partner, Mr. McLaughlin. That should keep them out of trouble and safe."

"Thank you sir." Illya said following his partner out.

…

Napoleon and Illya walked with Jo as she headed toward the cab waiting in the garage. She had argued with them about the unnecessary precaution but hadn't persuaded them to change their mind.

"Waverly wants you to stay put. Do it. You'll need some time to recover and get stronger. Hopefully it will only be for a week or so. " Napoleon warned her as he helped her into the cab. Then he turned to Jimmy.

"Your job is to keep her safe. Do whatever you must to ensure she does." He kissed her closing the door.

Chapter 3

Arizona

Napoleon and Illya landed in Flagstaff, AZ and headed out toward Williams a small community 30 miles west along Route 66. Two agents, Halfax and Billings, were killed following up a Thrush lab, information retrieved by agents on another assignment.

"Why would they have taken a room this far away from Flagstaff, Napoleon?" The known location was to the east of Flagstaff not west. This makes no sense."

"I agree. This is where they stay and were killed. Let's check it out."

The area was surrounded by the Kaibab National Forest and in the background were the Bill Williams Mountains. They found the motel right before the forest overtook the road. It was broken down, in need of paint, doors hanging off the hinges and stepping on the wooden walkway it creaked.

"I know Waverly is trying to keep within the budget but this is ridiculous."

Napoleon said as he wiped off his hands after opening the filthy office door. The office clerk was watching TV, and Illya had to hit the bell a few times before he answered.

"What you guys want? I's watching my programs." The manager gripped looking over the agents with an almost empty beer bottle in his hand. His tee shirt was dirty yellow, pants falling down and in need of a bath.

Napoleon pulled out his wallet showing the man his identification. "We'd like to see the room where the men were gun down. Also get your version of what happened if possible."

"I's busy, ain't got time to talk to you two." He said putting his hand out on the desk.

Sighing Napoleon took out a twenty and placed it on the outstretched hand. When it didn't disappear, he placed a second twenty on it.

"Well, I gots me a few minutes. What yous wants to know?" The money disappearing as he asked.

"What you saw and heard," Illya told him.

"You gots a strange accent there, yous a foreigner or something?"

Knowing they would get nowhere is Illya admitted it, Napoleon said, "He went to school in England. Now if you could answer his question."

"Yea, sure." He said giving Illya a once over again. "Them guys comes in here bickering and saying something about this not being right. Then they asks me was there a new lab around here. I tells them theys are imagining things as there ain't nothing new around here for years. The one says they needs to rest before heading out in the morning, and I gives them a key to my best room. That's it. Now I need to go back to my programs."

"Can we see the room?" Napoleon asked before placing another twenty in the clerk's hand.

"If you guys wants a place to sleep, I gots some empty." He called after them.

The agents headed toward the end of the walk where the room was located. The windows were still boarded up. Entering the room and flipping on the light, they could see the bullet holes from the agents' attack were still not repaired. Blood stains covered the floor.

"Obviously, he didn't use the money UNCLE paid him to repair the room." Napoleon said looking over the area.

The sound of tires crunching on the stone parking lot outside the room had the agents dropping to the floor behind the bed just before a hail of bullets came through the already ventilate walls. When the shooting stopped, they could make out the sounds of a car tearing out of the lot.

"You okay?" Napoleon asked his partner.

"Well I think we found out exactly what happened to our agents. But how did Thrush know they or for that matter we were here?"

The manager arrived yelling, "Just like them there other guys. Not even here a few minutes and yous got people shooting at you. You guys going to pay for this here damage?"

Napoleon handed him a card saying, "We'll send some guys out to fix the room."

"I don't want any of them guys here. Just have them give me the money, and I's fix it up."

Illya pulled the car in front of the motel while Napoleon left the manager standing in the doorway.

…..

After reporting to Waverly, they head toward the airport watching for shadows or other signs of trouble.

When none appeared, Napoleon rubbed his face, "Okay they didn't check to see if they were successful in their attempt to kill us, and no one is now following. This is strange."

"Do you think they are trying to scare us off?" Illya asked pulling into the airport parking lot.

The sour look Solo gave him made him grin.

"You are right. They know we do not scare off. So do you have any idea as to what that was about?"

"Other than killing us, no. Let's review what we have. The information in the original agents report gave this location yet the site is out in the middle of nowhere. It's miles in the wrong direction from where the follow-up team finally found and took out the Thrush lab. If we believe the motel clerk, Halfax and Billings, asked if there was lab around here showing they were surprised it wasn't where the report said it should be."

"Could the original report have been incorrect?" Illya continued to watch for a tail as Napoleon concentrated on the problem. His partner thought best with his eyes closed.

Picking up a copy of the original report, he looked over the data again. "I don't think so. There are pictures and facts included in this report. Okay we have nothing different now except the somehow Thrush knew we were coming here and sent a welcoming committee. Let's head toward Louisiana and see what we find there."

…..

Louisiana

Illya settled next to Napoleon on the plane to Louisiana. Waiting for the stewardess who was flirting with his partner to move down the aisle to help other travelers, he asked. "Okay so now we know exactly what happened, we have more questions than answers, but how does it help us find our leak?"

"I've no ideas right now, but hopeful when we find something when we visit where Harmon and Murray killed."

The agents landed in Alexandria, LA fifty miles from Natchitoches their destination. Although the closest airport to Natchitoches, once more the city they were headed toward was in the opposite direction from the Thrush stronghold that had been taken out by the second team that was sent to deal with the issue.

As Illya pulled the rental car out of the airport lot, Napoleon reexamined a copy of the original report from this affair. Watching Solo, Illya could tell when he reached the part that described the agents' deaths:

… _.."The partial remains of Murray were found spread out over the yard. Two alligators were still eating them and had begun on Harmon when the rescue team arrived. We were able to get Harmon away from them. Although he was critically injured, he was still alive and able to report they had been caught by Thrush, shot in the knees and elbows then dragged into the middle of the clearing where the gators were. He died right after that. "…._

Napoleon swallowed noisily, "Not the way I want to go." He looked at his partner.

"Not my first choice either."

The men drove in silence as they entered the swamp area surrounding the city. The road was lined with moss-draped cypress and tupelo-gum trees. The standing water gave off a rank smell and was filled with bush and tall weeds. In the quiet, then saw alligators, snakes, turtles, and beautifully colored birds.

The sun was setting and the darkness caused by the trees gave an unnatural feeling to the area.

Napoleon shuttered, "How much longer before we get to the motel?"

A small chuckle, "You do not like our surroundings? I do not think the boggy men come out till after dark."

"Cute Kuryakin. Just get us there. It's going to be too late to do much tonight except eat and rest."

Stopping in a small road side restaurant that advertised authentic Cajun meals. The agents started with gumbo followed by Jambalaya. Napoleon leaned back full but his partner ordered some crawfish boil.

The American leaned back smiling at his partner. "Where are you putting all that?"

Not stopping from scooping crawfish, potatoes, onions and corn into his mouth, he said.

"I did not get to eat anything but that so called lunch on the plane."

"I've said it before and will say it again; they need to name you the ninth wonder of the world.'

A glare was all Illya spared as he attacked his food. Finally he ordered creole cream cheese that was made from skim milk, buttermilk, sugar, fruit and rennet giving it a mild, slightly tart, slightly sweet taste for dessert. Finishing his beer, he sat back and sighed.

"Is the human garbage can filled now?" Napoleon teased.

"Yes I am. I cannot help it I need a lot of food to deal with my metabolism. Besides who knows when we will have our next meal."

The Russian saying as he headed toward the bathroom. "I will meet you at the cashier. We need to get to the motel before it gets any darker."

When he came out, Solo was flirting with the cashier.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked rolling his eyes and heading toward the car. A few moments later his partner caught up with him.

Chapter 4

The motel was another run down grouping of shacks. As they walked to the office, a combination of leaf mold, red clay and sediments covered their shoes causing Napoleon to complain.

"These are my good Italian loafers. They'll never be the same."

"If you would not wear your most expensive clothes when you know we are going into areas that are not civilized, it would not be a problem."

Behind his back, Napoleon mimicked the comment and made a face.

"You know I am aware of what you are doing do you not?"

"Let's just see if they have a room, shall we?"

"You really want to stay here?" The uncertainty of staying at this motel came through the Russian's voice.

"This is where our agents stayed and the last place we know they were alive before the clearing. It seems to me a best place to start."

Illya looked around and shivered. The location reminded him of places he had hid from the Germans as a child, none of them pleasant.

Hitting the bell to summon the clerk, Napoleon heard a sweet voice calling out to wait a minute. He began to primp and straighten his hair causing Illya to roll his eyes once more. A moment later his eyes laughed as a woman dressed in a ratty bathrobe, curlers, and a ton of makeup came to the desk.

As she saw Napoleon, she moved her hand to straighten out her robe and touched the rollers.

"Oh honey sorry about I'm such a mess but a girl has to get beautiful when she can." She said grinning at the American.

Napoleon pasted on a charming smile and said.

"We're here to investigate the death of our men. We believe they stayed here. Any information you can give us would be greatly appreciated."

"Well sweetie. I checked them in about two hours later I after hearing some shooting and called the sheriff. I understand they found them the next morning after the gators got to them. That's really all I know." She told them offering Napoleon more than information with her eyes that he ignored.

"Could we possible check out their room and get on for the night."

"I have got two if you want some privacy." She offered with hope in her voice.

"I sorry our boss is on a money saving move right now. Could we have the key to that room?" Illya said.

The disappoint clear in her eyes as she handed him the key. "If you change your mind…."

"We'll let you know." They signed the guest register, accepted the key and went to investigate the room.

…..

The room hadn't been redone in years. The yellow flooring, peeling paint, and dust indicated not many stopped here for the night.

Instead of bringing in their suitcases, they decide to only bring in travel bags and hopeful avoid strange creatures from crawling into the cases during the night.

"If you would like a private room for the night, I would not mind," Illya offered with a laugh in his voice.

The dirty look and hit in the head from his partner let him know his sense of humor wasn't appreciated.

After they were settled, they headed toward the other room. The old police tape was hanging off the side of the door. The empty room had blood stains with powder burns surrounding them on the floor.

"It doesn't look like the police did much to the room," Napoleon observed.

"I think it's more a matter of our lovely owner saving the room as a conversational piece."

They searched the room, found a broken knob from what looked like gas line under the bed.

"Now we know how they were caught without a fight. Thrush had gassed them, then shoot their knees and elbows out so they can't get away before dropping them in the gator clearing. Illya wondered again how they got this address to stay instead of where the rooms were reserved and the Thrush installation was located. Again how did Thrush know they would be here? They weren't inexperience agents."

Once they returned to their room, Napoleon pulled out the copy of the report that was with Harmon and Murray. This is the location that was mentioned, but when the second team went out they didn't come here but to the correct location."

Before they could discuss it further, canisters of gas came through the window. Grabbing for guns, they hugged the floor before they were completely out of the holsters.

…..

They woke up hands cuffed between them and tied together back to back in their undershorts in the middle of a clearing. Shaking his head to clear it, Illya whispered to his already conscious partner.

"Do you know where we're at?"

"No need to whisper Kuryakin. You and Solo are in the middle of an alligator clearing that your agents died in." The darkness of the swamp made it impossible to see the man. A cold mixture of swamp water and fish parts was poured over the men.

"What is this stuff?" Napoleon asked coughing out the swallowed water.

"Alligator bait. We've trained our gators to come and eat what we left for them." The voice again.

"What no questions or demands? No bragging about how smart you are?" Illya tried baiting the man.

Instead of getting angry, the voice laughed. "No I'm sorry Kuryakin. You two have cause Thrush so much trouble, I've decided to just kill you. Central might not be happy, but I'm sure I can make it up to them."

With that, the agents could hear the men surrounding them leaving. Silence lasted only a few minutes before the night came alive with sounds. Birds calling, grasshoppers chirping, bullfrogs croaking and in the distance a bobcat calling for its mate. The ground seemed to move with insects and snakes.

"Can you get us out of these cuffs? The ropes aren't as tight as he thought. I woke up while they were tying us together and bent forward."

Napoleon began to twist in the ropes while Illya tried to move his feet,

"If I can get to my shoe, I have a wire in the heel that I can use to unlock them."

Illya joined Napoleon in twisting. Just beginning to loosen the ropes when they heard a loud crash coming from around them. They began to see gators heading toward them.

"I think the diners are getting tired of waiting. We need to hurry up."

"You know that you can be the master of understatement," Illya complained as he managed to slip his cuffed hands out of the ropes. Standing he pulled the ropes down helping Napoleon stand before shaking them off.

They could see the gators getting closer deciding to wait until they were away from the animals to uncuff themselves. Going toward the trees, Napoleon fell over their clothes, guns and equipment where it had been thrown by Thrush. Grabbing them up, he followed his partner into the trees and safety.

Once they were far enough away from the clearing, they stopped while Illya picked their handcuffs then dressed.

"Which way do we go?" The American asked, knowing his sense of direction would surely get them lost.

"Well according to the record from the rescue team, the clearing was two miles south of the hotel. The North Star is visible there, so I would say that way but as you were the Boy Scout maybe you have a better idea." Grinning as he talked.

"Don't be a smart alert Russian. Just lead the way, but be careful of the swamp."

They arrived back at the motel almost four hours later having to retrace their steps a number of times because of the sudden deeper water. They were wet, dirty and tired.

They quickly packed up and were on the way to a Holiday Inn in Alexandria. The clerk had just raised an eyebrow at their appearance and handed them a key.

As Solo gave Waverly a report, Illya cleaned up. After his turn, Napoleon said.

"His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it."

After thinking it over, "You are right neither could I. Let us sleep now and think about this in the morning."

It only took them a minute after they laid their heads on the pillows to be out like a light.

Chapter 5

They had arrived at West Virginia late the evening before after finishing up in Louisiana and decided to stay in Morgantown instead Albright, West Virginia which was 18 miles away. Magaro and Grey had been found floating in the Cheat River. The rocky mountainous ground surrounding it gave no clue as to what had happened to them before they were shot and dumped.

Napoleon was looking over the copy of the agents report again with a cup of coffee in his hands. The pictures and facts included in the report matched what knew about the site they had taken out after the deaths of each set of agents. He was still attempting to figure out why the original set of agents would go to the wrong location. Looking up he saw his partner in the door way.

"It has to be in the reports."

"You're right." Thinking about it he said, "Illya most agents keep copies of their field notes, right?"

"For the most part," he answered seeing where his partner was going.

"Let's have the original notes from the agents that reported the sighting of the Thrush carrier and compare them to the reports found in the murdered agents' belongings and also the official report. I have a feeling we're getting close to what is happening."

They reported their beliefs to Waverly that someone was messing with the filed reports. The Old Man said it would take until the next morning before the paperwork could be gathered without making anyone aware of the collection. So they decided before they went back to New York they would see where the agents had been found.

They drove in silence to the site. It was hard to believe that the peaceful waterfall, beautiful blue mountains and green forest was the back drop for the agents' death.

After examining the site, they headed toward the motel the men had stayed in. Once more it reminded Napoleon of Norman Bates' motel, broken downand out of the way. After introducing themselves, they asked questions and looked over the room. Right before they left. Napoleon went back in and asked the one question no one asked before.

"Who paid for the rooms?" It had dawned on him that UNCLE hadn't received a bill for them.

"Just got a call reserving it. Some young kid dropped off cash the next day."

"Could you identify him?" Illya asked.

"Just a street kid. They're all the same."

"Thanks anyways," Napoleon led the way to the car.

…..

As they reached the car, a falling stone had them diving behind the car.

"Third suit this week," Napoleon complained pulling himself up and grabbing his gun.

Whoever was firing at them was in front and on the passenger side of the car so Kuryakin moved slowly around the driver's side while Solo kept them pinned down. When he hit the front door, Illya opened it sliding in. Turning the key in the starter, he released an array of weapons.

He pushed a button quickly sending a spread of bullets in the general direction of their attackers. The silence that replaced the gunfire was deafening. Carefully the UNCLE agents approached the site where Thrush had hidden. Two men were down both dead. They could hear the othersrunning through the woods.

Illya looked at his partner and the retreating gunmen.

"No, leave them go. I'm getting tired of people knowing where we are and ambushing us. It's time to end this now." Napoleon said with determination.

…

After the clean-up crew collected the bodies, the UNCLE agents headed back to New York. As it was late at night by the time they got back, they caught a couple of hours sleep before going in to headquarters.

The requested files, agent's notes, and original reports were locked in their office. It took only a few hours to discover that the original report and agents notes didn't match the copies of the reports that the dead agents received from records. Someone had switched the location of the sighting. This allowed them to set up the ambushes and death of the six agents.

How many other deaths were caused by this traitor,they wondered?

…

Waverly was livid. Someone not only sold out to Thrush but had set up and killed his agents before attempting to kill Josephina Kuryakin in headquarters because of the discussion she had overheard. Now he received a report that two other agents who had just arrived at their destination were ambushed and in serious condition.

He felt it was a personal attack on him, and intended to end it immediately.

Now that they knew how it was being done, all current assignment files would need to be rechecked and any secondary reports to be followed up on checked against the agents notes. This left the question as to who was changing the information.

Evans, Ritter, Kuryakin, Solo, Waverly and Heather, his secretary, were in the conference room. "Let's go through the process used for reports and see how the process works." Heather suggested.

"Mr. Solo," Waverly indicated he should begin.

"Okay. The agent or agents involved write up the report from their field notes." A clearing of the throat beside him had Napoleon giving his partner a look that said not funny.

"After WE finish writing it up, unless WE type it, we assign a level of importance and hand it to our secretaries to type up. After a report is finished, they give it back to the agent for final approval before it's forward to myself to examine. I either send it back to the submitting agent to make corrections or sign it off or place it in my outbox to be hand delivered to you, sir."

"Miss McNab, when the secretaries receive the agent's report for typing?" Waverly asked.

"It depends. Most agents have a secretary assigned to them. I have confirmed the three files you questioned weren't typed by the same secretary sir. After we type them up, they're once more hand delivered back to the agents."

"And this transfer is overseen by Section Five," Illya said looking at Evans who shot an unhappy look back at him.

"My agents are assigned depending on the level of the charts. I verified that the three reports were picked up and delivered by different people. After you approve them sir, we deliver them to Records for filing."

Waverly said. "I've been informed that Mr. Bell was the man who secured these files in Records **(,)** explaining how they could have been altered."

"There is someone else. Miss Kuryakin stated she heard two voices," Napoleon was tapping his pencil on the table with frustration.

"Miss Kuryakin was sleeping and thought there were voices on waking up. Perhaps what she overheard was just Bell speaking on a phone," Evans wasn't happy that Solo and Kuryakin were still trying to indicate he wasn't doing his job of ensuring the safety of the building.

Biting each word as he said it, Illya said, "Someone is still here. My sister did not dream it or mistake a phone for a person. Also, would you care to tell me how if only a few trusted people knew where Napoleon and I were going to be, we were attacked almost immediately when we arrived?"

"Perhaps you weren't as careful as you thought." Evans suggested.

Napoleon grabbed Illya as he began to shoot out of his chair, pulling him down but raising himself while Evans did the same. Soon Kuryakin and Ritter were standing beside their partners.

"GENTLEMEN! I won't have this office become a back alley." Waverly glared at each man in turn until they sat down.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Solo and Kuryakin are correct. There is at least one more spy in our mists. I want that person or people caught now. You'll work together to find these infiltrators. Mr. Evans and Mr. Ritter, I want a list of all the men who were in house the day Miss Kuryakin was attacked. You're dismissed to compile it immediately."

"It could be a low voiced woman after all Kuryakin heard it while waking up," Ritter said his voice grating on Napoleon's nerves.

Waverly shook his head, "Fine make a list of everyone then began narrowing it down. Who was where that can be proven. I want it as soon as possible."

As the men stood to leave, "Mr. Solo and Kuryakin, you'll remain."

Once the door was closed, he scowled at his top enforcement agents. "I expect you to set an example of acceptable behavior for the other agents. I won't accept anything less from you."

Both men looked down. He was correct. They let their frustrations get the best of them.

"We apologize sir. This affair is just going nowhere."

Waverly sighed. "I agree gentlemen. It's time to put an end to it. I want you to bring in Miss Kuryakin. We'll have her listen to the staff. With any luck she'll recognize the voice she heard and that will be our only mole."

Chapter 6

As the agents left to pick up Jo, a shadow watched them go. After they left the tailor's shop he lifted the phone. "They're going to pick up Kuryakin, see that she isn't alive to make an identification."

Hanging up, he headed back to his responsibilities.

…..

"Will you please sit down?" Jimmy said lowering his paper. "You're driving me nuts."

Jo had been pacing cabin for almost a week now. They had taken three different cars to get the hideaway in the country after the cab to ensure no one knew where they were

The first few days had been taken up with recovering and resting per the doctor's orders **,** then the two room cabin became a prison. Jimmy had tried to keep her occupied but the inactivity soon began to drive her crazy.

After a few minutes she was up again and pacing.

"If you don't find a place to park yourself, I'm going to tie you to the bed," Jimmy threatened then reddened as he realized what he had said and who he had said it to.

"Now that might be fun," Jo said walking toward him a swing in her step.

"I mean….," he said as she started laughing causing him to redden more.

She plopped down in the chair again. "I am so bored. How about if we just walk around the building? This place is so confining."

"There are books, records and a television. Find something to interest yourself. Mr. S said you stay here, and his orders are what I intend to follow."

"We are partners and stick up for one another. Just a small stroll outside. No one is around or will know. I feel like a prisoner of Thrush." Jo knew she was being unfair to him, but the safe house was confining.

"At least you're alive and not being tortured." He knew her frustration, but orders were orders.

"At least with Thrush, the torture is a diversion." She mumbled picking up a book.

The silence was interrupted by Jo's communicator chirping. "Kuryakin."

"Jo we're on the way to pick you up, be ready. Jimmy?"

"Yes, Mr. S."

"I want you to head for the Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal. We have some agents in need of assistance. We'll be there in an hour. Jo should be okay to until then as long as she stays inside until we get there."

Both agents agreed and signed off.

….

William Evans was sitting at his desk going over the files of the personnel that had been in the building when that Kuryakin woman claimed she heard the conversation. He wanted to thin them out before she returned to headquarters

John Ritter entered the office with a few more files. "Here are the rest of them; yours and mine are also included in this batch."

Evans glared at him fuming. "I really don't think that is necessary, but I suppose Waverly will be expecting it. He treats his Second Two agents like they can do no wrong. I believe this is a witch hunt, and the witch is none other than Josephina Kuryakin."

"I saw Solo and Kuryakin headed out in a hurry about fifteen minutes ago. What's up with them?" Ritter asked.

"They're picking up Kuryakin's sister and returning her to headquarters to see if she can recognize the voice she couldn't identify then. Personally I think she was dreaming."

"Well William, if you need anything else just give me a yell. I've got some things to finish up." Ritter headed out of the office and toward his office.

…

"Illya you do realize we need to get there in one piece to bring Jo back, don't you?"

The Russian was going at least thirty miles over the posted speed limit. The country road was twisting with deep trenches in the woods on both sides. As it went further into the country the road began to rise into the hills.

"I do not like her being alone even for a short time. The Thrush mole is out to silence her and I do not think she is safe until we are guarding her."

"She's safe and hidden. Do your partner a favor and slow down just a little so we're alive to save her."

Illya sighed and dropped to only fifteen miles higher than posted.

"My body thanks you." Napoleon grinned relaxing a little.

…..

"Yes."

"She's at safe house twelve, send our men in."

"What do you done with her?"

"Although she has information we could use, she a danger to us. Terminate her."

"Yes, Sir."

… Jo was just checking the bedroom for anything left when she heard something. Pulling her gun, she dropped to the floor just as bullets riddled the room. Next a Molotov cocktail came through the window landing on the bed and setting the covers on fire.

" _Proklyatie_ ," she hissed as some of the hot liquid hit her arm. She began to crawl toward the front knowing they would be waiting for her to exit that way.

Opening her communicator she said, "Open Channel D please to Napoleon Solo."

…

Napoleon's communicator beeped when they were getting close to Jo's location.

"Solo here."

"Tell me you guys are close," Jo whispered.

"About ten minutes. What's that noise?"

"That is the fire in the bedroom. It seems there are at least a few men who do not wish me to leave here alive."

"We will be there in five," Illya said stepping on the gas causing the car to leap ahead as he heard the conversation.

"Jo, can you hold on?" Napoleon was converting his gun as they drove toward her. Then grabbed Illya's to convert his.

"I think right now they're not sure if I am alive or not as they peppered the room with bullets first so they're being careful about approaching the door."

"Hang on, we are almost there." Illya called out.

Jo moved as close to the front window before trying to see where the men were.

As she raised head her above the window, a valley of shots came through it.

"Jo!" Napoleon yelled hearing the shots.

" _Derʹmo_ , Hurry I do not think they plan to leave me alive." Jo said knowing she would have to escape the room soon or die of smoke and fire.

"We're turning down the lane now, a few more seconds." Solo could see the flame shooting out of the roof of the cabin as Illya raced into the space between the house and the woods where the men were hiding. Both men rolled out of the passenger door hitting the ground guns blaring.

The returning fire died down quickly allowing Jo to rush to the car. She jumped into the driver's seat as the men covered her then scrambled into the running car.

Turning to Napoleon and Illya, she yelled,

"Buckle up!"'

Napoleon struck his gun out the window, "Don't take this wrong my love, whenever I drive with you I buckle up."

The last words were lost in the roar of the engine as the car shot down across the yard.

…..

As they raced down the road and hill, the curves became sharper. Two jeeps of Thrush agents were chasing them having better control of their vehicles. As they began gain, Jo took one curve after another going faster than it was safe. The last curve was too much for the car, and Jo loss control of it causing it to begin to weave all over the road. Sailing off the road toward the wide ditch, it rolled over and over until it landed on it back between the trees.

Nothing could be heard as they crawled out of the doors. Napoleon checked on his partners. Illya was getting himself out and gathering their weapons and first aid kit, while Jo was having a problem getting out so he headed toward her helping her out of the car.

As they hurried into the trees the car exploded sending flames into the air. The pressure from the blast sent the agents flying into the air. Parts of the car peppered them, a door slamming into Jo's back.

The three of them moved quickly into the trees when the sounds of the screeching cars chasing them as they came to a stop over the crashed car. The doors slammed and Thrush began down the hill.

Hurrying toward a thick grove of trees a safe distance from the crash, the UNCLE agents fought their way into the middle of them. They sat silently to eliminate the noise of them walking over dried leaves and to listen for followers. Napoleon whispered to Illya.

"You okay?"

"I am always fine, you know that," he said sending a look that dared his partner to doubt it.

Napoleon looked over towards Jo. She was holding herself stiff and her bloody shirt was stuck to her her adrenaline began to ebb, he saw her face beginning to show the shock that was taking over. Her breathing was rapid, shallow breathing, skin was becoming cold and clammy, pulse was becoming rapid and weak. Her eyes were becoming cloudy.

"Let me see your back."

She turned slightly so he could check it out.

Chapter 7

Although covered with bruises and cuts, the edge of the door caused a deep six inch cut across the middle of her back. Using steri-strips in the kit, he pulled the skin back together and covered it with a four by four. Then Illya gave her an injection of the morphine from the kit.

"That should help eliminate some of the scaring. How are you doing now Jo?" Napoleon asked after helping her rest against to him. He placed his jacket over her hoping to keep her warm and stop the shock from getting worse.

"I've been firebombed, swallowed smoke, shot at, crashed into a tree and hit by a flying door. What the heck to you think?" Jo shot back at him.

For a moment he didn't answer, then smiled.

"You think this is funny Solo?" she asked angry.

"No but I have an idea. I think you're hurt so severely that it has you unconscious. We need a helicopter to take you out with only trusted agents on board seeing that right before the car exploded you realized who the voice was you heard."

"I am not and did not," Jo corrected him.

Pulling out his communicator, he requested Channel D be scrambled grinning at her.

"You're report Mr. Solo?" Waverly answered than added, "Is there a reason this communication is scrambled?"

"Sir, I believe the mole has found some way to listen in to our standard transmissions. They knew we were coming to get her and Miss Kuryakin was under attacked before we arrived. I'd like to set a trap using her as bait."

"Miss Kuryakin, what do you have to say?"

"I need this over so whatever works is fine with me."

With the statement Illya gave her a look that said he didn't agree with whatever was going to happen next if it put her in more danger than she already was. Jo ignored him waiting to see what Napoleon planned.

"Well Mr. Solo what's your plan?"

"I'm going to call back over our standard channel in a few minutes…" He explained his plan to everyone before signing off.

No one said anything for a minute.

Illya glanced at his sister saying,"You do realize there is a chance this could get you killed?"

"I cannot live in hiding any longer."

"We'll protect Jo as much as possible. If we don't bring this to an end, others will die."

Napoleon knew Illya was hurting with the idea that he could lose his sister as much as he was, but it was now or the death toll would continue to grow.

"If it was anyone else, you would not be so concerned," Jo accused him.

Illya knew it was true but knowing this could end poorly for her made him more cautious than normal him than normal.

Napoleon opened his channel again knowing the mole was probably listening. Waverly answered, "Your report Mr. Solo."

"Sir we were ambushed. Miss Kuryakin has been seriously hurt and unconscious. I'm requesting a helicopter piloted by Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer as an extra pair of hands."

"Mr. Slate will be there in twenty minutes. Can you hold out till then?"

"Yes sir. I'll leave my pen open so he can pinpoint our location. There's a road closeby that he can land on. Have him hurry sir; I'm not sure how much time Miss Kuryakin has."

"Just be at the pick-up point," with that Waverly clicked off.

…..

The Thrush agents tramped through the woodsclose to where the U.N.C.L.E. were hiding, making no effort to be quiet. Then there was the chirp of a communicator.

"Yea, Sommers here."

"Get out of there. They're bringing Kuryakin in severely injured. Waverly sent a helicopter for her. Watch for it and make sure they didn't lie about her condition. I'll see she taken care of here." The voice Jo had overheard while in the massage room said.

"What about Solo and his partner? Central would give us good size bonus if we kill them."

"Do as you're ordered. We have plans for them in Russia, just pull out now."

"But…." Sommers wasn't ready to give up the reward Thrush might give him.

"Either follow orders or deal with the consequents." With that the communicator was disconnected.

"You heard him, we'll head back now." Sommers was visibly unhappy with the situation but knew his contact would kill him if he disobeyed orders. More than one of his co-workers had suffered that fate **.**

…..

Slate landed the helicopter in the middle of the road. Dancer jumped out gun in hand to add protection to the agents hurrying from the woods.

From the side of the road Sommers could see Napoleon carrying Jo to the copter, her head falling back over his arm, eyes closed.

Napoleon looked down at the bundle in his arms. He could see Jo biting her lips to avoid moaning in pain, but she stayed perfectly still. The morphine and shock were sending her slowly into unconsciousness.

Illya hopped into the copter and took Jo from his partner's arms. Once she was safely secured, Napoleon and Dancer hopped in and Mark took off quickly.

"I thought you guys were faking it," April said.

"She went into shock from her injuries. Get us to headquarters immediately, won't you Mark."

"You blokes hang on," the copter took off quickly and as smoothly as he could make it.

…..

"She's on her way. From the looks on Solo's and Kuryakin's faces I think she's not doing well." Sommers reported to his contact.

"We'll see she doesn't make it from this end. Stand by for further orders."

…..

In the copter, April raised Jo's feet while Illya spread extra blankets over her to keep her warm. Having her on her back helped keep slow down any of the bleeding from the back wound. Napoleon held her hand taking quietly in her ear over the noise caused by the flight.

"What happened? I thought you three were okay," April asked as she checked Jo's pulse.

"I believe my sister was hurt more than she let on." The only thing Illya said on the flight to headquarters.

…

When the copter landed on the roof, Dr. Towers and a few select members of his staff met it. Jo was quickly taken to medical where a saline I.V. of was also administered epinephrine to stable her blood pressure and pulse.

The agents were surprised to see Waverly standing in the doorway as Jo was stabilized.

"Mr. Solo I thought you said she was okay." The Section One leader said.

"She suddenlywent into shock sir."

"So do you have another plan?"

"I can do it," Jo said as she opened her eyes.

"No Miss Kuryakin, I refused to allow you out of my medical until you're fit." Dr. Towers stated.

"I need her to stop this mole now!"

"Mr. Waverly, I'm in charge here."

"And I'm in charge of this Headquarters. This situation is too serious to put off. I need Miss Kuryakin now."

Napoleon, Illya and the nurse stepped out in the hall while the two men argued about what would or wouldn't happen.

After a few minutes, Jo began to get out of bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" the doctor demanded of her.

"I am well enough to make my own decisions and will finish what I started." Jo glared at the men. It wasn't hard to see she was forcing herself to stand with every ounce of energy she had.

Towers turned to Waverly. "She stays in a wheelchair at all times, and my nurse remains with her. One sign that she's worsening, and she's back in this room. As soon as this is finished you're back here, is that understood?"

"Whatever you say Doctor. Now may I please have some clothes? I do not think this hospital gown is a standard Section Two uniform," she said as she sat back down to avoid the men noticing she had very little energy left.

"From my point of view, it should be," Doctor Towers said more to himself than anyone else as good Section Two agents spent a lot of time in them.

"Get her some clothes," he growled as he walked out into the hallway where the agents were waiting. "And make sure to get this over quickly. I want her back in that bed as soon as possible."

Illya headed toward Jo's locker and extra set of clothes while Napoleon reentered the room.

"Mr. Solo. See to it she's in a wheelchair before she leaves this room," Waverly said. "And make sure you stay in it, Miss Kuryakin. I don't want to listen to Dr. Towers telling me 'I told you so.'"

After Waverly left Napoleon grinned at Jo, "He's not use to having anyone tell him what to do. Illya went for your clothes."

"I just hope this works and we find out who the mole or moles are. Do not tell the doctor, but I really do not feel well."

"I heard that," Illya had entered with her clothes. "Are you sure you can do this without making your condition worse?"

Ignoring the question, she reached out for her clothes. "Just do your part of this scam."

Chapter 8

Around the table were nine men ordered by Waverly to appear waiting for him to explain the reason they were called there. Along the back wall were a number of members of Section Two and Three almost leaning against the wall.

"What are my men doing here Solo? I didn't assign anyone to whatever this meeting is about." Security Chief Evans demanded. He was tired of Solo overriding his authority.

"I ordered them here. We have a major problem, and someone from this group is in the thick of it. Mr. Solo proceed." Waverly said looking at each person round the table.

Napoleon also looked at each person. "Someone in this room has been giving Thrush information about our affairs, substituting forged documents for Section Two reports before turning the original documents over to our enemy and is responsible for a number of our agents being killed." He stopped allowing the group to take in what he had said.

Voices were raised and denials shouted out. Evan was silent but his body tightened against the events he knew were going to unfold in a few minutes.

"You men are the only ones who couldn't be found on surveillance cameras throughout headquarters when Miss Kuryakin overheard the conversation between two traitors."

"I knew a Kuryakin was involved in this mess. You'll go out of your way for them every time won't you Solo. This whole thing is a bunch of crap, and you know it." Evans stood anger on his face.

His outburst had the room growing quiet as most of the agents didn't want to be associated with such openly negative feelings toward another agent. Section 1 was not known for accepting prejudgmental comments in their ranks.

In the silence that followed Evans noticed the look on Waverly's face. He knew he may have just forfeited his future with UNCLE as the Regional Chief had no tolerance for negative comment about others from his people. Section 1 wanted everyone to have if not a non-judgmental attitude toward others at least to be tolerant of each other.

Napoleon took a deep breath, facing the man, rage flowing from his face. "I'd think you of all people would want to discover our moles as you're security here." Each word enunciated with clinched teeth.

The surrounding agents stiffen at the interactions between the two men waiting for a physical explosion.

…..

Jo sat in her wheelchair in a small room off the conference room. The room allowed anyone using it a head set to hear and speak to those in the room. With a one sided window to see the proceedings without the participants knowing they were there, allowed the person to be safely involved in the meeting.

The nurse, Jasmine, was sitting next to her unable to hear what was happening but could see into the room. She noticed that her patient was barely able to stay upright in the chair but refusing to budge from the spot before the window.

'Yes I'll keep a good watch on Kuryakin and if needed take the necessary steps.' Jasmine thought to herself smiling. 'It is what I was trained for."

…..

"Stand down," Waverly said toward the room in general. "Mr. Solo please continue. Mr. Evans we'll discuss your viewpoints at another time."

"Each of you will identify where you were at the times of the alarm." Napoleon began than looked at Evans even though he doubted he was the mole. They all had had run-ins with him before, and Jo knew his voice well. "You might as well go first Williams seeing you have so much to say on the subject."

Illya hid a smirk at Napoleon's comment behind his hand.

"If you must know I was in the bathroom when the alarms went off. I got there as fast as I could, but things were already under control by Mr. Waverly and you two." He raged.

"Thanks you Evans." He then called on each of the men in no specific order. After each one spoke Jo would speak into Illya's ear buds that it wasn't the voice she had heard.

"John your whereabouts?" Napoleon was almost done with the men in the room and hoped that it was one of the remaining men or he had no idea what to try next.

"I think I was heading toward the cafeteria." Ritter replied softly.

"Illya have him speak again," a whisper in his ear said.

"I am sorry Mr. Ritter. What did you say?" Illya spoke for the first time during the meeting.

A yell of _derʹmo (damn)_ pierced Illya's ear buds causing him to jump up. "Take that man into custody," he yelled heading toward the where Jo was, pulling out his special as he ran.

…..

As each man explained his location, Jo listened intently not finding the voice she had heard that day. Only three more to go and then where to go from there.

When Ritter started to speak, her eyes narrowed as she sat up straighter. Jasmine moved closer to Jo when she saw her reaction to the voice.

"Illya have him speak again," she said excitement tinting her voice.

She knew she should have seen it coming, but she had to be honest, she wasn't expecting it. The flash of the knife was visible right before it entered her side only giving her a second to move thereby causing it to miss her heart.

" _Derʹmo,"_ Jo screamed into the microphone as she attempted to wrestle the knife away from her nurse. As she managed to get hold of the blade the door crashed open with Napoleon and Illya, guns drawn, racing in. Outside the alarms were blaring.

"Stop right there," Napoleon commanded.

Illya grabbed the knife from the nurse while pulling her off his sister. Next, Mr. Waverly and Dr. Towers hurried into the room.

"I knew it," Towers loudly declared angry. "I let a Section Two out of Medical, and they come back in worse shape than when they left."

Silence followed the outburst as Jasmine was taken out by members of the security team.

Chapter 9

"I did not get out of the wheelchair," Jo said softly.

"You what!" the doctor demanded.

"I said, I followed your orders and did not get out of the wheelchair."

A chuckle escaped Napoleon lips, followed by one from Illya and then it grew as other members of the group joined in.

"Well that's all well and good. Let's get you back to Medical and see to the damage," Towers tried to get control of the situation again.

"First I need to hear his voice again," Jo told him holding pressure to her side.

"You're bleeding in my wheelchair. Now!"

"Dr. Towers Miss Kuryakin is right. It will only take a minute. She needs to make a firm identification then she will be all yours." Waverly stepped in.

The glare given by the doctor let him know how he felt about the order, but he followed the group into the conference room.

"Mr. Ritter repeat your location for Miss Kuryakin." Waverly ordered the surrounded man.

Ritter knew he was discovered. UNCLE wasn't known for mercy to agents who were responsible for the deaths of their men.

"You two are fools. Why would you think UNCLE would accept a couple of commies with open arms just because the old coot ordered it? Thrush doesn't care about your nationality or political beliefs. With your skills the two of you would've made it to the top." He continued to yell as the security team pulled him from the room.

After the door slid shut, Waverly had everyone return to their seats.

"Dr. Towers take your patient back to medical and assess her condition. Gentlemen thank you for your patience and cooperation in this matter. You're all free to go back to your respected departments. Solo, Kuryakin, and EvansI'd like a word with you."

The room emptied leaving just the four men. They sat in silence while Waverly filled his pipe. After it was lit, he looked at the men in front of him.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Ritter was your second and transferred in from London at your request. You vouched for him, how did this happen?"

Evans knew it was his animosity of the Kuryakins that had him lowering his guard. Ritter had been a kindred spirit with his hatred of all commies. He straightened up and admitted what the other men already knew.

"It's was my blind dislike of anything Russian sir. He seemed to understand and support my feelings. I now see how this allowed his betrayal to happen. I'll have my resignation on your desk immediately." Evans glanced at Illya. "I'm sorry."

Waverly was looking his two top agents when Illya spoke. "Sir, if I may. Mr. Evans has taken UNCLE security to one of the highest levels ever. He could not know his second had sold out behind his back. I believe allowing him to leave his position would seriously impact UNCLE safety."

"You're advocating me after how nasty I was to you?" Evans sputtered.

Napoleon felt a surge of pride in his partner. He knew how often Evans had given the Russian a hard time, but Illya was right. Evans was an excellent Chief of Security if he would change his attitude toward Russians.

"Mr. Solo?"

"I agree with Illya sir. William should be given a chance to change the viewpoint he has held up to now."

Thinking Waverly addressed Evans. "You're actions will be monitored. Any further incidents will result in your immediate removal from your position and possibl **y** even UNCLE. Is that understood?"

A nod of Evans head was all that was needed.

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin I want Ritter interrogated and any other members of his group here identified and taken into custody. The nurse also."

"Sir, I would like to be in on the questioning also. After all he was one of my men someone who I put my trust in."

Waverly answered his ringing phone. "Yes I understand, a member of security will be there to keep an eye on her. Limit the staff who has access until we find out if anyone else is working for Thrush."

Hanging up the phone, he saw the men waiting for him to share what he had learned.

"Miss Kuryakin will be fine. The stab wound was clean through and missed anything critical. Now back to matters at hand." He said turning the discussion back to the present concerns.

"Mr. Solo I'll allow you to determine who helps with the interrogation."

The dismissal had the three men heading toward the door. "Mr. Evans, we'll continue our discussion after I have had time to think about it."

"Yes sir," Evans said knowing that Waverly would be fair but harsh. It had surprised him when Kuryakin spoke for him and could only hope that it would help.

He left the conference room to find Solo and Kuryakin in a discussion in the outer office. Starting to walk past them, he stopped when Napoleon called his name.

"William, let's go see what we can get from our captured bird," Napoleon said as he led the way down the hall.

"Thanks for including me Napoleon. I know you didn't have to."

"Actually thank Illya, He's the one who feels you should be included. I'm not sure I'm for it." Napoleon brushed off the appreciation.

Evans stopped walking and stared at Illya, "I don't understand. First you support me in front of everyone then you include me in this. After all I said about you and your sister, why?"

Illya had stopped to answer, "You are a good man and excellent security chief even if you have some hang downs about Russians. We need men like you in this fight."

"Hang ups," Napoleon corrected his partner before continuing his track to detention.

Chapter 10

**Conclusion**

John Ritter laid in his cell in a UNCLE jumpsuit. He had been searched, and his poison capsule found although he knew he would've never used it. He might work for Thrush, but he wasn't willing to give his life for it. Hopefully he could make a deal that would at least let him live.

"Up Ritter, some people want to talk to you." Gibson, an agent from his former department scowled at him from the other side of the room.

Ritter crossed to the open door and offered his hands for the cuffs to be placed on him. As he headed toward the interrogation rooms, he felt a shove sending him to the ground.

"You need to be more careful John otherwise you could get hurt." Gibson said yanking him up and pushing him forward.

When they reached the room, Ritter was tightly cuffed to a table then left alone. He sat backtrying to look like he had nothing to worry about.

Napoleon, Illya and William entered the room and before anyone could stop him Evans punched the prisoner.

"You betrayed UNCLE and me," he shouted heading toward him again.

Illya grabbed the Security Chief pulling him back.

"Either sit down or leave," Napoleon demanded.

William shook off Illya and sat in a chair across from Ritter, arms crossed over his chest, glaringat him.

Looking up at the men around him, Ritter brought his head down so he could rub his jaw and grin, "I see they sent in all the big guns. So how's Jo? Alive?"

"She'll be able to testify at your trial and execution," Illya said through clinched teeth, his hands in fist by his side.

Napoleon and Illya joined William sitting at the table. A file in his hands, the CEA took a few minutes to study it hoping to make Ritter squirm. Instead he began to whistle.

"Come on Solo we both know the routine. You try to make me nervous than offer me a deal. Let's skip all that. I don't want to die, so what deal are you offering me to give up the rest of my team?"

"So there are more moles here? Why would you want to help us?" Napoleon calmly asked although internally he was boiling with rage.

"Well either way you need to know don't you?Are they only in New York or in other sites also? So why shouldn't I help you out? Thrush doesn't take well to failure. I'm already on thin ice with them because of the trouble his sister caused me."

"You're responsible for the death of at least six agents if not more, and you want to deal?" Evans spit out starting to stand up

Napoleon placed his hand on Williams arm to silence him and return him to his chair. He wanted to wipe the satisfying grin off the traitors face instead he leaned forward.

"You realize that if we do deal the rest of your life will be spent in jail with no hope of ever being released," Napoleon mentioned.

…..

In another interrogation room, April and Mark were interviewing the nurse. She had tried crying but when it didn't work she began begging.

"I didn't know what he wanted. He just said she was a threat to UNCLE. He told me it was my duty to stop her." She batted her eyes at Mark hoping for some sympathy from him.

April ignored her attempts and asked, "Then explain why you didn't make a move until she was about to identify Ritter."

"I was frightened. I know Section Two agents are dangerous. Please, I was just doing as I was told."

Mark looked up from the file he had been examining taking over soft voice. "I understand a few other agents have died under your care."

"People die," she sobbed.

"I notice these agents had information for us but were unconscious at the time they brought in and never regained consciousness before they died. Now I'm done humoring you. Who else is working with you?" He said slamming the file in front of her.

The tears stopped immediately as she looked angrily at him. "I have nothing more to say except I'm sorry I didn't kill her."

…..

The teams of interrogators met and gave their reports to Waverly. He looked over the information they had written up for him raising an eyebrow every few seconds.

"So we may have all the moles or there may be a few out there yet. Your suggestions," Waverly asked the group.

"I don't believe the nurse knows any other members of the team." April said and Mark nodded in agreement.

"Ritter, on the other hand, is heading up the group. Whether or not there are other moles and where they are located, only he would know. I'm not for making deals, but we do need this information." Napoleon expressed his concern.

Waverly looked at the others around the table.

"He's responsible for the death of our men, lie to him, get the information we need, then terminate him that's all hedeserves," Evans said bitterly.

"Then we'd be no better than he is," April shook her head. Although she agreed with Evans, it would go against everything UNCLE stood for.

Illya sat saying nothing but seemed to be thinking.

"Mr. Kuryakin you've not gave your opinion yet," his boss said.

"Sir. I have listened to everyone's suggestions. I agree we need the information, and that Mr. Ritter should sacrifice his life. He will not talk unless we give him life in prison instead of termination," Illya began.

"Yes, yes we know all this Kuryakin," Evans interrupted lividly.

Illya continued ignoring the outburst. "Perhaps we can offer him, an injection by us if he cooperates or to let him go to jail. The word of what he did would spread very quickly and some of the men in that prison had friends who died because of him. As he already said, they are not forgiving about failure."

The Russian never failed to surprise Napoleon. His suggestion was a perfect offer and even in a way humane for the man who was responsible for all the deaths.

"Gentlemen, Miss Dancer I'll discuss all your input with Section One. Tomorrow we'll proceed. Get some rest. I have a feeling it going to be a long day. Mr. Solo, stay."

After the others left, Napoleon waited for an explanation.

"Mr. Solo you know I've been training you to take over this chair when I retire although I hope it won't be a while yet. I believe you should be included as an observer in this discussion. These decisions aren't easy but at times unavoidable."

Saying nothing, the future Section One sat beside the present one and waited for the conference to begin.

…..

The next day Napoleon, Illya and Williams met in Waverly's office. The decision had been difficult and the discussion when on into the night. When the final offer was announced Napoleon wasn't sure he could have made it. He killed when needed and deserved, but he was glad this time he didn't have to make it.

"Gentlemen, Section One has made their decision. We'll offer Mr. Ritter incarceration in the general population of an UNCLE prison if he cooperates."

Each agent knew that if placed any place but solitary either Thrush or a confined agent who had a friend murdered because of his actions would find a way to kill Ritter.

"Mr. Solo tell Mr. Ritter we'll accept his condition. He'll be placed in prison not terminated. As for Miss Jasmine , Section One has sentenced her and she'll be taken to the prison. Dismissed."

The agents left to speak to Ritter.

…..

Ritter sat smirking at the Napoleon and Illya. He was sure they would accept his ultimatum. He'd be safe from his bosses and from UNCLE. Lonely in solitary true, but there was always a chance of escaping.

"Well what did Waverly said?" His voice was gloating.

"You have your deal. Now who else is in your group?" Napoleon wanted to put a fist through his face but held back as they needed those names.

"How about we look at less time for the name? I mean you really want to close this down don't you?" He offered sitting back the smirk getting larger.

Illya stood moving toward him, an expression so deep it scared even Napoleon.

"Okay, okay. Boy you can't take a joke. Well you already have Jasmine . There are two others, Mark Murray from maintenance and Pam de Pablo from communications."

Napoleon wasn't surprised at where the others worked. Murray would be responsible for cleaning up in the Section two and three offices. Although agents were responsible for destroying sensitive materials, there were always things that slipped by. And de Pablo would have been able to misdirect messages from agents.

"How many agents in Medical did you order Jasmine to kill?" Illya asked anger tinting the question.

Ritter's showed a moment of surprised. "Oh so you figured that out did you. Well as long as we're being honest here, three before they could speak. Any other questions?"

Napoleon and Illya stood, "You'll be taken to prison later today." The CEA informed him as they turned to leave the room.

"Solitary will give me time to think," Ritter laughed.

Illya turned, "You are not being put in solitary, but the general population. Good luck with that."

Ritter jumped to his feet. "You can't do that to me. They'll kill me."

Neither man said anything as they exited the room to the prisoner's ranting and raving.

…..

A Month Later

Illya and Jo entered Napoleon **'s** office to meet him for a drink after work. They saw the CEA staring at a communication shaking his head.

"What is it?" Illya was unused to seeing his partner in this type of mood.

Napoleon handed the slip to the Kuryakins who read it.

_John Ritter was found dead in his bunk today from an overdose of heroin. It's unclear at this time if it was self-administered or not._

"We knew it would happen. You could have done nothing to prevent it." Illya handed the paper back."

"Someday I'll have to make these decisions. What if I can't do it?" Napoleon looked once more at the paper. "An injection would've been much more humane."

"His choice my friend." Illya stated.

There was nothing to be said. Each knew that this would be the outcome. It really didn't matter if it was self-inflicted or not. The moment he was sent to prison he was a dead man.

"Time for a drink my friend." Illya offered.

"For more than one I think." Jo added.

The three left knowing that Ritter deserved to die for what he did, but knowing and accepting was something none of them wanted to think about. Hopefully a few drinks would help them erase this feeling for at least tonight

 

 


End file.
